The Reunion
by Fabina1890
Summary: It is 10-years later, which means a 10-year anniversary for the Anubis students! They meet each other again for one normal visit, but that's not exactly what has been planned for them considering it is Anubis House... Friendships will reunite and break apart. New mysteries will form causing relationships to be at stake. Will they survive yet another mystery?


**A/N: This is my first multi-chaptered story ****on FanFic, but I do have a one-shot on my account. This is just the prologue and I will hopefully update the first chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_House of Anubis._**

* * *

**Prologue**

It has been a while since the last mystery to save the world has been solved. But the students graduated and have their own lives to solve. Only a few have stayed in contact with each other, either because they are dating or are close friends. Now it is the year 2023, and it just so happens to be there 10 year anniversary of graduating. Let's just find out exactly what happened to each of them after graduation.

Fabian Rutter, the geeky guy, who was the babe-magnet in his 11th grade, considering both Nina and Joy wanted to get their hands on him, but in the end his heart was proved to be Nina's. In senior year when Nina left, he had no one, but Joy, who asked him out but completely got rejected. He went to prom with Mara after their graduation, which was the result of a little relationship. This relationship ended awkwardly after Fabian found Nina going to the same college as him, so he decided to ask her out one more time and this ended up to be a happy marriage after they graduated college. A year after their marriage they had a baby girl named Sarah Rutter who is now 3-years-old. He is a _very_ overprotective father and husband, but his life right now is what you could call perfect.

Nina Martin, or shall I say Nina Rutter, heard that the Osirion had died and decided it was safe to go back to England for her education. Nothing really had happened during her senior year, all she did was take care of her Gran and hope that her friends from Anubis were doing well. When she went back to England, she met up with Fabian again and their love rekindled. Like I said before they happily married and had a child, Sarah Rutter. She kept in touch with Amber considering she was her BBF, or Best British Friend, and with Patricia and Eddie. In fact, Sammy, Patricia and Eddie's daughter, is Sarah's best friend.

Eddie Miller, the "bad boy," went to college with the rest of the Anubis clan to stay in his relationship with Patricia and have close friends with him. He was the one to tell Nina the Osirion was no longer, and gave her the information of which college everyone would go to. He and his father have been getting along very well since the last time they met up. A year after he was the Best Man for Fabian and Nina's wedding, he got married to Patricia. He even had a daughter named Samantha Miller. She reminds him a lot of Patricia through personality not looks; in fact, she looks almost exactly like Eddie.

Now on to Patricia Miller, the Goth pixie as Jerome and Alfie used to nickname her. She graduated college and is living currently with her husband, Eddie Miller, and her daughter, Samantha Miller. She is still in contact with Joy, since they were once best friends and always will be. She also visits Nina and Fabian for play-dates with their daughters. She is pretty much the same as she was in high school, but has a nurturing side for her child.

Alfie Lewis, the jokester, he could make anyone laugh if he wanted. He is now a business man because he took over his father's company. He is a very good boss, never trying to let people down or making promises he can't keep. Things may not have worked out with him and Willow, but he is very happy with the fashion designer he got in return, Amber Millington. He feels she is more supportive of him and doesn't try to boss him around, but that doesn't mean Alfie tries to boss her around. If he did, he wouldn't even be in that relationship, but it works.

The one and only Amber Millington moved back to England to finish with college. She and Alfie hit it off once again after Alfie and Willow had some complications, but everything has worked out for them and she is quite happy with Alfie, considering she isn't trying to control his every move. Since we all know she is a Fabina shipper, she decided to plan their wedding just to make it memorable _and _Amber Millington worthy. She once thought of becoming a wedding planner, but decided to pursue her dream and become a fashion designer; she even models her own clothes. And one other thing, she absolutely _adores_ Sarah and Sammy, considering they are the creation of the two most perfect couples, besides her and Alfie of course.

Jerome Clarke, the sly prankster, actually succeeded in college and went on to be a detective. He and Joy's relationship is still going strong so he decided to propose to her on their last date. To his relief, she said yes. They are about to start on planning the wedding, but they can't decide which wedding planner to hire. Jerome stayed in contact with his best buddy, Alfie Lewis, and is hoping to be roommates again for the reunion just to have it like old times. After marriage, he plans to have children just to teach them all he knows about the art of pranks.

Joy Mercer, soon-to-be Joy Clarke, got rejected by Fabian and tried to help Mara prank Jerome, but it turned into something more. In fact, she is very excited to be engaged with Jerome. She is currently an elementary school teacher, who teaches reading. She does keep in contact with Patricia and sometimes Mara, but other than that she hasn't really talk with many other Anubis residents.

Mick Campbell, the athlete, did move to Australia, but after college moved back to England to spend his time with his old girlfriend, Mara Jaffray. After Mara visited him after high school, they decided to date again once Mick finished college. He hasn't been in touch with his old friend Fabian, but can't wait to see him at the reunion.

Mara Jaffray, the mathlete, definitely was a bit wounded after Fabian decided his true love was Nina, but she didn't want to get into a big fight with anyone. She took a trip to see her ex-boyfriend and definitely thought she made the right choice to be with Mick. She is a bit mad still that Nina was better than her, but she won't try to get back at her…too hard. She has been studying to be a surgeon for a while now and has recently done her first few operations.

KT Rush moved back to America for college and met with her current boyfriend, Joey Busher. He isn't the most interesting person, but she loves him all the same and can't wait for him to meet her old friends. She is a waitress, while Joey works in the office. She has a simple life, but she lives it to the fullest.

Willow Jenks, the perky one, finished college and met her best friend there, Caleb Sawyer. Caleb recently just asked her to be his girlfriend and her response was a high-pitched squee and a big yes. They both work at their home operated babysitting service. They both are great with children and Willow just can't resist pinching the cheeks of the little newborn babies.

Victor Rodenmaar left Anubis House to protect the Touchstone of Ra, and he had a little more relaxing time. He eventually got bored of sitting and doing nothing and he came back to Anubis House in 2022. He didn't even suspect a reunion to take place the following year with the same children that had once found all the house's secrets before he could.

Trudy Rehmann, the house-mother of Anubis House, is still caring for the children who occupy Anubis House. Her cooking is still spectacular even better than before, if it's possible. She isn't single anymore because she and Ade Rutter decided to start their own relationship after Fabian and Nina's wedding. She is still the loving and caring house-mother that everyone loves.

Well, now you know what all of the Anubis residents did after graduating high school and you will soon find out what will happen when they reunite once again.

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of the prologue thanks for reading it. If you like, review...or don't...I don't exactly care, but it is the thought that counts.**


End file.
